Forgotten in the Cosmos
by Wolfsong1249
Summary: (REWRITE) NORMAL isn't something in a Demi-god's vocab. So being tossed back in time to the Roman Empire around 0 B.C. is... a standard demi-god life. Read at the Prophecy of Seven plus Reyna meet each other before TLH and band together to rewrite the Forgotten Mythological story of Cosima mother of the Universe
1. Percy I

**Summary: **(REWRITE) NORMAL isn't something in a demigod's vocab. So being tossed back in time to the Roman Empire around 0 B.C. is... a standard demigod life. Read at the Prophecy of Seven plus Reyna meet each other before TLH and band together to rewrite the Forgotten Mythological story of Cosima mother of the Universe

**Rating: **K+ language mostly

**Pairings: **Undecided please let me know what you would like them to be, I will go from there.

**Spoiler/Warning:** Hmm... I haven't really thought this REWRITE through so I will probably my significant changes to this chapter later on.. Oh and this chapter is really just a filler while I try to get the second chapter together.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus blah blah I am just doing this for fun blah blah I am not Rick Roirdan blah blah. OK! continue reading my rewrite!

**Percy I**

Most kids think that the very last day of a torture camp under the name "school" would be considered a day heaven decided to take residents down on earth, but when you're a demigod it seems like Hades has open the gates of the underworld namely Tartarus to let everything out.  
Monsters seemed to be getting the summer fever as their attacks on demigods became more frequent and ruthless. Now most demigod are unlucky it's just who they are, but When you are Perseus Jackson you seem to be the biggest monster magnet this side of Greece.  
So the scene that lays before you is a normal one.

All of the tenth graders at Goode High had been shoved in the auditorium with music, food, a disco ball, and all the things that would be needed to calculate for a mega teen disaster. Which needless to say the auditorium looked more like a war zone that had been bombed with punch, shot with cheese whiz and whipped cream, along with any other food the maniac teenagers could get their hands on.

The next thing that happen would send even the bravest demigod cringing. There in the middle of all the mayhem lay a bloodied body an arm dislocated and a stab right in the person's heart. To make it even worse over her stood Percy Jackson with a small knife.

"Oh crap!" Percy mumbled as everyone stared at him.

Now for those of you who can't see through that pack lies and the mist that had filled the room here is what transpired from the eyes of a demigod.

Percy decided to stand on the outskirts of the food fight, he had no interest in do something so silly his only interest was getting back to Camp Half-Blood so that he could see Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia of whom he hadn't seen for only the gods know how long.  
That's when he heard it the soft clanking of metal again the waxed gym floor and the sound of a donkey hoof beating against it. Percy's blood chilled he only knew one monster that could make that sound.

_"Oh please Athena let me be wrong on this one."_ Percy prayed silently, and he could have sworn he heard Athena faint voice saying.

_"No such luck demigod."_ Percy cursed and turned his head around to see the one thing he hoped he would never see, and empousae. Locking his mind securely on Annabeth he took out his sword.

"Oh come now dear Perseus you wouldn't do that to you girlfriend now would you?" The empousae asked slyly and Percy heart nearly stopped. There stood Annabeth, or what looked and sounded like Annabeth. But there was only one way to tell he took his sword and ripped the pants the girl was wearing and saw the only evidence he needed.

One bronze leg and one donkey leg, defiantly an empousae. Hoping against hope it wasn't really Annabeth, Percy took one swing and a large gash stood clear in the girl's donkey leg golden dust poured out of it. The girl jumped back before Percy could swing again limping badly.

"Why are you doing this to me Percy?" The girl cried through the voice of Annabeth.

"Because your nothing but an illusion of Annabeth." Percy said more for his reassurance then anything else. And before the monster could utter another sound Percy cut all but an inch of the shoulder and the girl tripped and fell back golden dust pouring from the wound as everyone began to conger gate around the two just as the girl disappeared and the golden dust or as mortals saw the blood was whipped up by one of the kids they all stared at Percy.

"Oh crap!" Percy mumbled. He suddenly felt someone grab his hand and pull him away from the staring eyes. He looked to see nothing there, but heard the few words he needed right at that moment.

"You are such and idiot Seaweed Brain." Now that was defiantly Annabeth. The gym doors burst open and after running down the halls they came to the back exist. Once they were a good deal away Annabeth finally asked.

"OK Seaweed what was with you and the empousae?" Annabeth turned crossing her arms and tapping her toe she gave him the a look that said. 'Spill it Seaweed. NOW!'

"You know what the answers going to be so why ask?" Percy snapped. He really didn't want to deal with this now, because as the spoke he was probably on the brink of being expelled from coming back to the school next year.

_I can handle getting expelled again_. Percy admitted to himself. _But if it turned out that I really did kill Annabeth, I don't think I'd be able to handle it_.

Annabeth looked at him then nodded, as she put herself in that place and it had been someone who looked like Percy. The next thing she knew Percy had his arms around her in a tight embrace as he whispered hoarsely in Annabeth's ear.

"If anything had happened to you I would be beyond forgiveness." After Annabeth got over her shock quickly and she hugged Percy tightly while saying.

"Don't be silly Seaweed Brain, I'm never leaving you." Then Annabeth pulled away and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Know let's get to camp before your luck makes anything else happened." Annabeth joked as she held fast to Percy's hand and she dragged him so they could hail a cab. Once they got in the cab Annabeth quickly told him where they needed to go and they sped off to Long Island.

"Just go give you a fair warning, something's going on at Olympus." Annabeth said. "Dionysus was called by Zeus and the Hunters of Artemis have been a Camp for a week now." Percy nodded lazily.

"Holy Poseidon " Percy yelled as he looked out the window when they came up to the Empire State Building before heading towards the Long Island Sound and more importantly Camp Half-Blood.

_I've got to talk to Chiron about that_. Percy thought earnestly as Annabeth told the driver that he got them there in the next five minutes she would give him thirty dollars extra, that got him going.

**A.N. that it the end of the chapter! Pretty crappy, I know. But it get better! oh and if you are wondering what happened to my character Zoe, she disappeared into thin air and will never be seen again.**

**I would Like to thank all the people who reviewed. Have a fun weekend! Oh and I plan on finishing the second chapter by the end of today. I will either post it today or tomorrow just depends on how fast I am.**

**Ta-Ta,**

**Wolfie ;0)**


	2. Percy II

**Summary:** (REWRITE) NORMAL isn't something in a demigod's vocab. So being tossed back in time to the Roman Empire around 0 B.C. is... a standard demigod life. Read at the Prophecy of Seven plus Reyna meet each other before TLH and band together to rewrite the Forgotten Mythological story of Cosima mother of the Universe

**Rating:** K+ language mostly

**Pairings:** Undecided please let me know what you would like them to be, I will go from there. **Percabeth** definitely any other ones are your decision.

**Spoiler/Warning:** Hmm... Second chapter, longer and you figure out how this entire story came to be have run reading

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus blah blah I am just doing this for fun blah blah I am not Rick Riordan blah blah. OK! continue reading my rewrite!

* * *

**Percy II**

The only problem with being a demigod is well, all the problems you have. Such as angry gods or monsters or that your life force it attached to a STRING, or that three old ladies who desperately need to rid themselves of boredom control your entire life, just to name a few. So it is a wonder that Percy was actually surprised that his day could get any worse. Which, for the record, it did.

You see one minute Annabeth and Percy were sitting calmly in the back seats of a taxicab on there way to Long Island, the next minute they were being hurled through the darkness at speeds that would have torn a normal human body into pieces. Then it just stopped and Percy made a personal face plant with the cold hard ground of marble floor of a temple only to have Annabeth land right on top of him.

Groaning in pain Percy tried to get up only to find that Annabeth had passed out, this brought two things to his mind. One, was Annabeth ok? After making sure for the seven thousandth time she was okay Percy turned his attention to the second thought. Did he really need to get out of this position? He had Annabeth snuggling up against his stomach with a smile on her face as her blonde curls fell around her face in just the right way.

Of course Annabeth's logical self just had to rub off on him as he began to worry about shelter, food, warmth, clothing, etc. So begrudgingly Percy maneuvered with experience and ease out from under Annabeth as he let her sleep for a bit longer.

* * *

The temple that the two landed in was Roman, not it was Greek, or maybe it WAS Roman? Heck Percy had not idea and to be honest that wasn't on the forefront of his mind. The temple was dedicated to some goddess that pranced around in a long toga with a cornucopia filled with money in her hand. Percy really didn't find anything that could count as a threat, but that doesn't mean that he was at ease.

The thing that scared him more than some lady coming out and smacking him atop the head with a cornucopia or some monster suddenly appearing or even having to face the war god Ares was the fact that the statues were in perfect condition. The marble still shined and the incense was currently burning in front of the entrance to the inner court where the priests and priestesses were to make sacrifices.

He was about to turn around and head back to where Annabeth was when he heard the sound of sandals scraping against the marble floor turning around Percy fished out Riptide in its pen from his pocket only to find he didn't HAVE and pen in his pocket. he had a gold coin in his pocket on the other was a picture of a man with a military like haircut and a barely visible beard and the words _Filius Maris_. On the other side was a trident and the words _Scindam Aestus_.

Percy rubbed his thumb over the trident causing the coin to shimmer and turn into Riptide. Holding it out in front of the entrance Percy waited to see who it was.

The rounding the corner was a girl with short entangled hair that was black with barely visible silver highlights and Percy could have sworn he saw dark purple, blue, and a deep reddish black too. She had slightly tanned skin and cold eyes that had a hue of dark gold with an outer ring around her pupil that was silver. She wore a ripped and muddied white toga that had turned grey due to lack of washing. Her sandals were falling apart the only this that was of some value that she wore was a golden band she had around her forehead that had a marquise shaped white diamond in the very middle with two pear onyx diamonds turned on their sides.

Upon seeing the sword, the girl let out a small gasp before pulling out a dull knife and pressing it against Percy's stomach.

"Don't even think about it!" the girl yelled as she tried not to quiver. "I will NOT fall for the 'I am a harmless lost villager again.' So either state your business or I will kill you." Percy rubbed his thumb the hilt of his sword and it turned back into a coin which he stuffed in his back pocket the girl watched his every move trying to detect anything that would hint his intention.

"I won't hurt you promise." Percy took a quickly stepped back not wanting to keep his stomach intact. The girl looked at him skeptically.

"Swear on the eye of Chaos." the girl challenged, Percy was drawn a blank.

Chaos... Chaos... Uhmmm...

Oh! Chaos was the creator of the universe and the father of Gaea and Uranus.

She looked at him expectantly.

"I swear on the eye of Chaos that neither I or Annabeth will hurt you." Percy said solemnly the ground underneath them shook signifying the seal of the promise. The girl nodded for a moment before freezing.

"Who the Kronos is Annabeth?!" She yelled, the temperature of the room dropped practically dropped thirty degrees before going back to normal after a couple moments. The girl paid no heed to the weird drop in temperature and instead ran to wear Percy had left Annabeth Percy hot on her tail.

Upon reaching the spot they saw Annabeth was fully awake her arms crossed as she tapped her foot out of impatience. One she saw the girl she stopped.

"Who in Hades are you?" Annabeth spat.

* * *

**AN. Now you COULD consider that a cliffhanger, but what do you think? two days in a row! Hope you likie, rate and review next week I will have the next chapter up. Is anyone watching the NCAA championship? Who do you want to win? Cardinals (aka the ANGRY BIRDS!) vs. Wolverine**

**My mom wants the Cardinals and my uncle and aunt want the Wolverines. Me I could care less I'm not a big fan of basketball but it is the spot I'm the best at.**

**_Scindam Aestus_****- means Rip tide in Latin**

**_Filius Maris_****- means Son of the Sea in Latin**

**Ta-Ta**

**Wolfie ;0)**


	3. Percy III

**Summary: **(REWRITE) NORMAL isn't something in a demigod's vocab. So being tossed back in time to the Roman Empire around 0 B.C. is... a standard demigod life. Read at the Prophecy of Seven plus Reyna meet each other before TLH and band together to rewrite the Forgotten Mythological story of Cosima spirit of the Universe

**Rating: **K+ language mostly

**Pairings: **Undecided please let me know what you would like them to be, I will go from there. **Percabeth** defiantly any other ones are your decision.

**Spoiler/Warning: **Hmm... Third chapter, no Annabeth will not be the bad guy. Did I mention this is set in between TLO and TLH? Well now I did. I hope to make this chapter longer but my creative juices are running low so I guess this is another filler? But I did get an idea on what to do for the next few chapters so, just bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus blah blah I am just doing this for fun blah blah I am not Rick Roirdan blah blah. OK! Continue reading my rewrite!

* * *

**Percy III**

The girl stood there silently not moving at all she looked over at Annabeth trying to find, something.

"My name is Cosima." The girl stated simply. "You must me Annabeth." The girl stuck out her hand Annabeth looked at it strangely before extending her hand slowly. "I'm not gonna bite." The girl said with a smirk, Percy had to hold back a laugh as Annabeth gave her the 'you-are-so-dead' look. Annabeth took the Cosima's hand gave it a light shake. "Are you aren't from around here are you?" Cosima asked pointing to their clothes.

"_What are you taking about?_" Annabeth asked.

"What did you say?"

"_I don't see what's so weird about our clothes._" Annabeth tried to elaborate.

"What language are you speaking?"

"_English._"

"Englézos? What is that? There is no Englézos language that you speak of." Cosima brow crunched up in worry.

"_How can there not be? English is the third most commonly used language in the world._" Annabeth countered.

"So you can understand me, but not I to you? Can you speak Greek or Latin? Those are the languages that most people use." Cosima tried frantically.

"You can understand me now?" Annabeth asked as she began to speak in Greek.

"Oh thank goodness!" Cosima half shouted out of relief. "I understand, write and speak Greek and Latin and you can speak Greek."

"So you are saying that English isn't a language that you know of?" Annabeth was beginning to piece things together.

"Yeah, I don't think English is even some remote language." Cosima looked at the two demi-gods curiously.

"Where are we exactly?" Percy finally spoke up.

"We're in the temple to the Roman goddess Fortuna in the out skirts of Carthage, Africa. If you were to take a boat from the port you could sail to Rome where Caesar Augustus currently holds court." Cosima said. That stopped Percy and Annabeth in their tracts.

Augustus was emperor, the USA didn't exist, and the Romans had rule over the entire known world…

They had just uncontrollably done the one thing scientist had been trying to do for years; they time traveled. And there had no idea how in Hades they were gonna get back.

"_Skatá! Skatá, skatá, skatá!_" Annabeth began to yell over and over while Cosima just laughed at her.

"There no use getting all huffy about it, you can tag along with me until you find your way back home." Cosima offered. "I plan on taking the next boat I can get out of here to Cyrene, Cyrenaica."

"_She's going to East Libya._" Annabeth switched back to English as she glanced over at Percy.

"Here we go again." Cosima muttered to herself, she looked at the two before saying something total out of the blue. "Are you two married?"

That stopped them dead in their tracks. Married! Sure they loved at cared for each other, but they had just started dating ten months ago.

"No!" Percy and Annabeth quickly yelled, Cosima smirked.

"Well to minimize suspicion and to keep each other from getting married off to someone you are gonna gave to pose a couple." Annabeth looked at Cosima like she was insane.

"What? You two are around sixteen, right? Most girls are eligible to marry around than. Consider yourself lucky girls your age usually marry men who are in their thirties and forties." Annabeth nodded, plus she wasn't totally against faking she was Percy's wife. Cosima went inside the holy place of the temple before coming out with a basket and a few articles of clothing. "One more thing; you are gonna need to wear this, help you blend in more."

"Where did you get those?" Annabeth looked at her in suspicion.

"I swear the Roman noble didn't care she had too much to begin with!" Cosima defended.

"So you stole it?" Annabeth pointed out.

"Oh no, not stole, I simply substituted it with a lovely bag of moldy unleavened bread." Cosima countered her voice smug. She turned to Percy and tossed him a bundle of dark blue clothing. Taking no regard to the two _TEENAGE_ girls that were standing there Percy took off his orange camp T-shirt so that Annabeth had a clear view of is nicely toned four pack and wonderful tanned skin. "You're drooling." Cosima whispered in Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth quickly wiped the side of her mouth only to find no drool, she turned to Cosima with a glare, the girl in turn giggled softly.

"Not that you _DEAR_ wife wouldn't like you see you in you 'full glory,'" both Annabeth and Percy reddened at this. "But I suggest you dampen down your urges and go to the priest's chamber while me and Annabeth go to the priestess's we will meet you in front of Fortuna's statue." Cosima said as she tugged on Annabeth's shirt and led her out of the main part of the temple.

* * *

"So…" Annabeth tried to think of something, anything to get rid of the creepy silence that enveloped the two.

"Where are you from?" Cosima asked suddenly. Annabeth panicked names of Greek cities ran through her head.

"Athens, Greece." Annabeth said quite proud of herself.

"Oh, so you are from Athena's dwelling place. That explained so much." Cosima said opening the door to her left and letting Annabeth in, she than closed it and set the wooden plank over it to lock the door.

The room was relatively big with a bed big enough for two with a current over it to keep out the bugs there was a large piece of glass that served as a mirror atop a wooden desk that had a small stool.

"Take off your clothes." Cosima stated simply.

"What?!" Annabeth yelled at the top of her lungs a blush surging to her face.

"Here put these on too." Cosima explained flatly as he tossed Annabeth a bra and underwear. Annabeth reddened until her face resemble that of a tomato, while Cosima rolled her eyes and turned around. "Go ahead I'm straight and I have NO interest in stealing a look." Annabeth quickly took everything off and put the undergarments she had been given on. Once they were on Cosima turned around and set to work helping Annabeth dress in the appropriate apparel.

First came a short white sleeveless tunic that barely went past her knees, Cosima then took out a grayish silver dress stola that stopped just a few inches above Annabeth's ankles. Cosima then grabbed a white palla shawl that had black and silver crisscrossing lining around the edge, twisting her way around Annabeth, Cosima, adorned the palla around her left shoulder before going around Annabeth's back and resting the corner so that it draped over her lower arm.

"Sit." Cosima ordered pointing to the wooden chair, Annabeth obey like a young child sitting down but no with squirming a little, Cosima's penetrating gaze wasn't helping at all. She began to the straps around Annabeth's feet. Cosima began to braid Annabeth's curly locks before wrapping that braid into a side bun.

"Okay." Cosima whispered softly, not giving any regard to whether or not Annabeth was coming Cosima proceeded to walk down the hall towards Percy. She suddenly stopped and looked over at Annabeth her eyes which had gone from gold to a dark forlorn black before bursting with bright white, yellows, reds, blues, and purples Her voice was more mature.

"Daughter of Athena, you must free my Spirit before _HE_ consumes you." The voice said, then just as soon as it started it stopped, Cosima's knees buckled and she plummeted to the floor.

* * *

**A.N. Another Cliffy! I know I'm so cruel, so who is this mysterious man/monster/god/titan/primordial/thingy? To be honest your guess is about as good as mine, but at least we know it's a male I'm hoping to bring in another of the seven to make the story a bit more interesting. Perhaps Leo or Frank maybe I could push it so far as to add Thalia and Nico into the story ad cut out Piper! Yes! FYI ****_I HATE PIPER!_**** And yet my supposed "best friend" calls me Piper that right there is mean! Just kidding Popcorn no need to freak out!**

**Oh yeah! I would like to thank** nerdyangel6 **for being the irst to post n my new story along with **popcornparadise1928 **plus** I am a naiad glad to serve u, Safree, popcorn (again) **for favoriting/following my story.**

**I'll finish my rant after just one request; please review I don't care if it's just a smiley face or 'cool' or if it is a paragraph rant on how awful of a story I is and on how I should never post again (which will never happen by the way) I just want a response to the TWO FREAKING WEEKS of work I put into this story!**

**If you want to know what Annabeth's clothing looks like just go here- . **

**_Skatá! Skatá, skatá, skatá! _****is Greek for Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Pretty much (Google translate was used)**

**Ta-Ta!**

**Wolfie**

**Don't you dare forget to review or I ****_WILL_**** send crazy goddesses with ****_EVIL_**** cornucopias After you!**

**\/**


	4. Nico IV

**Summary: **(REWRITE) NORMAL isn't something in a demigod's vocab. So being tossed back in time to the Roman Empire around 0 B.C. is... a standard demigod life. Read at the Prophecy of Seven plus Reyna, Thalia, and Nico meet each other before TLH and band together to rewrite the Forgotten Mythological story of Cosima Mother of the Universe

**Rating: **K+ language mostly

**Pairings: ****_Percabeth_** defiantly along with **_Thalico_** upon my dear friend _Summerspirit18's_ request along with any other ones you want, minus Jasper.

**Spoiler/Warning: **Hmm... Fourth chapter. I have decided to be a meanie and have every fourth chapter follow the POV of someone else until they meet up with Cosima, Annabeth, and Percy; but you'll kinda, maybe, not really get what they hell is going on. This one, as you can see form the chap. title, will follow a wonderful Nico son of Hades. This chapter will have fluff Supporting Thalico, _ah_ I love Thalico! Give me a moment to fan girl…*stars screaming and gushing over Thalico*… Okay go and read! Oh! One more thing, just because Thalia is Thalia and Nico is Nico there will be cursing in this chapter. (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus blah blah I am just doing this for fun blah blah I am not Rick Roirdan blah blah. Okay! Continue reading my rewrite!

* * *

**Nico IV**

Nico groaned as he opened his eyes to see the bright happy blue sky above him, this instantly deflated Nico's spirits. It wasn't like he was a total emo kid, but when you spend enough time in a place like the Underworld you grow accustomed to treating _life_ as a four-letter word. Sitting up the son of Hades made a quick synopsis of his surroundings.

Bright green trees; obviously summer time _what a drag_, the sounds of birds, giggling nymphs, the wind ruffling the leaves in the trees, the light breathing of Thalia Grace as she lay a foot away from him, a few clouds… Wait! Thalia!

Nico's head shot back to her clothes torn, and disheveled her bow and quiver tossed aimlessly to the side, Nico's heart stopped. _Oh gods no!_ Jumping up Nico looked at his clothes, they were ripped too. Panic set in, Nico was _SO_ dead; if Thalia didn't get him first her father would. What was worse is his mind began to fantasize what happened seeing as his memory had yet to come forth. Nico mechanically walked over to a tree and began to hit his head against it.

"Why me? Oh gods why me?" Nico mumbled over and over again, that's when he felt something smack him a top the head, boy it hurt like hell!

"Knock it off jerkoid!" the nymph of the apple tree Nico was banging his head against yelled. It was only then that Nico _finally_ noticed the two piles of neatly folded clothes, wasting no time Nico took the black pile before dashing behind one of the trees. It was at this time that Thalia choose to wake up with a groan of something between anger and exhaustion.

Thalia sat up slowly every muscle in her body screaming for her to just give up and collapse right where she was, looking down at her clothes she made a précis that she had been fighting… _something_ and was separated from her sisters. She looked in her quiver some of the arrows were still bloody; yup definitely a fight. Only a few moments later she heard the snapping of twigs.

_Back for more huh?_ Thalia though grimly as she sifted around to see who it was Thalia clutched an arrow in her hand still seated on the ground.

The sight she was met with made her blush profusely which made no sense seeing as she was a _huntress_!

But she just couldn't help it! When her secret-even-to-yourself-crush is standing right in front of her looking _VERY_ handsome instead of like a dork he usually was even _she_ would have blushed, which see _DID_.

There stood Nico in a black toga that went to his knees and was worn at the ends with a thin golden belt, and black unruly hair that surely wasn't combed. He had brown worn sandals coming apart all over. His skin was pale and he had his brows scrunched up in worry as he kneeled down a foot away from Thalia the back of his hand on her forehead.

"You okay Thals?" Nico had a faint blush on his cheeks, though this went completely unnoticed by Thalia who was trying not to let her blush become apparent, 'course it didn't really work.

And because she was Thalia Grace she just _HAD_ to do something to make it worse.

Thalia slapped his hand away jumping up as she ignore the searing pain and the black dots that dance a crossed her vision. Taking advantage of Nico's stunned expression Thalia grabbed her quiver and the pile of clothing on the ground.

"Next time make _sure_ to stay the Hades away from me Death Breath." Thalia mumbled her back turned to him. This gave her two advantages one; he could not see the blush that painted its way onto her cheeks, giving her a cute look that was quite alien to the usually scary Grace. Two; he _also_ couldn't see the tear that slid down her cheek as Thalia practically mentally scolded herself to the breaking point on how stupid she was for driving Nico away.

_I really am a fucking idiot_. Thalia presumed as she ran ahead dashing behind a tree so Nico couldn't see her in this pathetic and useless state.

"Thalia!" Nico yelled after he regained his composer. Finding no trace of her Nico stopped his breath ragged. He didn't even notice Thalia hiding behind a tree not three yards away. "Man di Angelo you are the biggest fuckin' idiotic animate object that was ever created! Thalia is a _HUNTER_ and even if she wasn't you are the son of _DEATH_ she has every right to slap and punch you 'til _you_ die!" Nico slumped onto the grass pulling at his hair as he sighed in frustration and defeat, Thalia had to practically glue herself to the tree to stop herself form going over to Nico. "She would _NEVER_ like me, who am I kidding?"

Standing up after a minute of silence Nico got up, and what surprised Thalia is she saw the tears he whipped away as he tried to calm himself. He continued to walk forward calling Thalia's name. After he had passed her by a few yards Thalia came out from behind the tree and ran towards Nico.

"Death Breath! Wait up!" Nico cringed at his nickname, _death_, it really did follow him around everywhere he went. Thankfully Thalia was too worried about making another stupid mistake to notice Nico's split second reaction. "I think it would be better if we were together seeing as we have no idea where we are."

_Way to be shitty obvious Sherlock!_ Thalia had to restrain herself from doing a face palm out of ultimate stupidity she showed. Though Nico noticed her mistake he decided not to comment; teleporting made you do weird things 'til you got used to it. Personal experience was the founder of _that_ knowledge.

Looking at Thalia, Nico came to two conclusions one; he was taller than her, sure it was only by a mere two or three inches but it was still taller none the less, Nico had to smirk for that one.

Two; she was so beautiful wearing the ancient Roman outfit. She had on a navy blue tunic that went to her knees it had a few pop-seems and the edges were ruff and frayed. She had on dark brown sandals with laces that crisscrossed all the way up to her lower calf, her hair had been braided by one of her sisters before she had disappeared but her bangs still partly hid her dazzling electric blue eyes. Her bleached ash wood bow was slung around her shoulder it had a red cedar riser handle.

"So I take it you don't mind?" Thalia mumbled turning away from staring straight into his eyes a blush creeping up on her face, which only made her look even more attractive.

"N-No I don't mind at all, Pinecone." Nico stated casually hoping that she didn't pay too much attention to his slip up, thankfully she was too preoccupied on something else. _Most likely getting back to the hunters_. Nico found this the most logical thing she would think about.

Oh how wrong he was…

* * *

Walking around in circles, Thalia swore that was what they had been doing for the past few hours, this was the fifth time they had past that pre-ripe apple tree Thalia was sure of it. And she was not a happy camper, which wasn't too much of a help for Nico being the King of Ghost he could feel her spirit which right know was exercising some pretty colorful language.

_We have being going around in CIRCLES! This is bloody Hades I want out of this shitty nightmare! Curse my sisters, when I see them again by Apollo's jewels I will make sure they go through a torture worse than hell!_ Nico chuckled at the last part, leave it to Thalia to think about something like that.

"Do you enjoy my pain Death Breath?" Thalia growled as she folded her arms with a scowl. Nico laughed again while he ruffled Thalia's hair.

"It's kinda cute Thals." Nico said before he even though about was he was doing, and Thalia's blush just made it even better.

That's when it happened the power something that could only be an immortal flooded the forest they were in causing Thalia to stumble back, her exhaustion coming back to her, thankfully Nico was there to keep her up. A strong gust of wind began to encase the two leaves and petals flying all over until it just stopped and black object began to ooze forth from the shadows of the trees. If flowed down to Nico's feet before building itself up in front of the two talking the shape black outline of a teenage girl.

The onyx human looking two dimensional girl like thing bowed before Nico and Thalia.

"Daughter of Lightning, Son of Riches." She said though her voice was soft and kind it still held power that caused the two to shiver. She was a complete shadow of black expect for two glowing golden dots that were her eyes and whenever she opened her mouth you could see it glow a vibrant maroon color of her mouth.

"Yes?" Nico felt as though their rolls should be switched this being obviously held enormous power it was him who should be bowing.

"**_I am Cosima Mother of the Universe. I haven't much time, but I have called you here along with others. It is mostly likely apparent that I need your help, you will be sent back to your time when I have enough power to fully awaken. For now you must gather the others and meet at the base of Mt. Olympus in Thessaly._**" The girl began to flicker in and out and her body started fading. "**_Take this, it will help you._**" The girl's body morphed into four daggers. "**_You will know which one to use._**" Suddenly her power receded and in only a millisecond it was gone as if it were never there. The sudden change was too much for Thalia's weak state in she passed out. Scooping up the daggers Nico hooked them to his belt before taking a Limp Thalia into his arms bridal style.

"Who am I took look for first?" Nico asked aloud for he knew Cosima could hear him.

**_Look for the one called Jason Grace, Ghost King._** The girl's voice rang clear in his head

* * *

**A.N. Dun, dun, dun! Things are really getting good, you still don't know what/who HE is from the previous chapter. Don't worry I'll drop a couple hints here and there. So… I have decided to bring Jason in next, do you want me to do Jayna or not? Hope you liked it this one was 1776 word not including the beginning and ending ANs, I am hoping to get the next chapter up before May 11, 2013 I might even get it up today! That would be sweet!**

**Please review I spent so long trying to make this fluffy while still keeping the plot going, hehe don't think that worked. But above all I demand that you, **_Summerspirit18_**, tell me what you think of this Thalico chapter I gave you just like you requested. And for anyone who doesn't like Thalico sorry I can't please everyone just bear with me.**

**Ta-Ta**

**Wolfie ;0)**


	5. Percy V

**Summary: **(REWRITE) NORMAL isn't something in a demigod's vocab. So being tossed back in time to the Roman Empire around 0 B.C. is... a standard demigod life. Read at the Prophecy of Seven plus Reyna, Thalia, and Nico meet each other before TLH and band together to rewrite the Forgotten Mythological story of Cosima Mother of the Universe

**Rating: **K+ language mostly

**Pairings: ****_Percabeth_** defiantly along with **_Thalico_**

**SummerSpirit18:** Ok since you are actually _REVIEWING_ (hint hint other people) I will save my Jayna for my TLH rewrite, I might do a love/hate relationship of Leyna that would give me room to have fun, Frazel gotta think 'bout that one. And yes we will go fangirling together! Oh and my friend Popcornparadise1928 (who isn't a big fan of romance) likes Thalico to! Yeah I have friends you actually understand the parings I like!

**Spoiler/Warning: **Hmm... Fifth chapter. You are back to the POV with Percy, Annabeth, and Cosima. No Cosima does not know she is actually the Mother of the Universe… It's kind of complicated I hope to touch base on that on chapter eight when we go back to Thalia and Nico, but for now the fluffy adventures of Percabeth and Cosima!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus blah, blah I am just doing this for fun blah, blah I am not Rick Roirdan blah, blah. Okay! Continue reading my rewrite!

* * *

**Percy V**

Annabeth stood over Cosima, who had been out cold for an hour, the only indication that she was even alive was form her faint breathing and at one point both Annabeth and Percy could have sworn they heard her say Thalia and Nico.

"Ugh, all mighty Chaos what the hell happened?" Cosima groaned in pure agony as she tried to sit up, but her body refused to comply and she smacked against the floor a cry erupting in the quite temple.

"Oh thank the gods!" Annabeth yelled kneeling down beside her. "We thought you were a goner for sure!" Cosima closed her eyes as not even paying attention.

"How long have I been out?"

"Little over an hour." Percy said putting on one of his goofy smiles. Cosima instantly sat up gathering her basket and a couple other things, Annabeth and Percy looked at her in wonder.

"Come on you two were losing daylight!" Cosima yelled back as she laughed with glee. "Race you to the docks!"

_Bi-polar much?_ Annabeth thought. Percy was quick to run after her dock meant salt water which meant the sea. Why wouldn't he want to go?

"No fair! You go a head start!" Percy hollered back.

"Wait for me!" Annabeth laughed throwing aside any worry she had it was a beautiful afternoon and she got time to study history in action, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

The docks were wonderful, and Cosima said there were two sections one for commercial and another for the navy. The sun's slipping form still gave of an annoying heat that seemed to suck out everyone's energy so that people walked as though put in slow motion including Annabeth. And Cosima just _HAD_ to make it worse by jumping around all bubbly and happy as if the temperature was perfect one more minute of this and Annabeth was gonna go insane.

"Oh that's so cool! I've never seen someone swallow a sword before!"

55 seconds

"OOO! This is so good, Percy you've gotta try this!"

50 seconds

"Man only one copper coin! That is so cheap, hmm, maybe I should get two or three..."

40 seconds

"AH! It's such a beautiful day, the sun, salty breezes, perfect weather! We could go swimming! No, no Cosima stick with the plan remember; boat, away, out of here. Heck yeah let's get going!"

15 seconds

"Come on Annabeth don't be a party popper it's such a beautiful day! Besides your hubby is gonna give you a special nig-"

ZERO

"That's it! Cosima shut the fucking Hades up your happy attitude is pissing me off!" Annabeth screamed as she began to foam at the mouth.

"AH! Attack of the rabid owl! Run like hell if you want to live!" Cosima form was now only a cloud of dust as she began to run towards where people were paying to get on the boats for places all over. "Help me Percy!" Said boy looked up from where he was talking to a fish one look at Annabeth and only one though ran through is mind;

_I'm out of here!_ And of course he was, no one wants to mess with Annabeth when she goes in Rabid-Killing-Spree-Owl mode, trust me we all value the bones we were so graciously given. All was going well in Cosima's escape from Annabeth, couldn't really say the same thing for Percy, but alas Cosima fell victim to the best and worst thing know to demigods; ADHD.

"OOO! Maybe we could go take a detour to Athens!"

" I've got you!"

"Sweet mother of Zeus have mercy!" Annabeth trapped Cosima in a headlock and began to give her a noggie. The next thing Cosima new she was released from Annabeth's vice like grip, she turned around to be met with something that would scar her mind of all of eternity.

Percy had Annabeth up against him as he nibbled on her ear with a smirk. Annabeth's eyes were half-lidded and she seemed to be having 'fun.'

"I don't think I was ready for that one." Cosima said turning on her heels, begrudgingly she admitted she would have to thank Percy for stopping Annabeth. Walking up to the shipping area she headed slowly to the dealer a determined look on her face. "Sir," the man turned to her with a smile. "Do you have room for three people on the next boat to Cyrene, Cyrenaica?" She saw the man look her over a hunger in his eyes, where it was a lust hunger, or just plain cannibalism hunger Cosima didn't get the chance to find out because as soon as she saw the look it was gone.

"Sorry lass, but there is no more room on the boat to Cyrene, it full to the brim." He gave her a fake smile, and she knew anger boiled in her, this man was so… She grabbed the hem of her toga, itching for a fight. The man was all too eager to do so.

**_No_**_._ A voice said in Cosima's head. **_Give him no satisfaction in a fight_**_._ Taking a deep breath Cosima went with plan B. "Fine Athens, Greece instead." The man raised an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"You gave guts lass, the last boat on the dock should fit yer likin'." The man had a small smirk on his face, one that troubled Cosima greatly.

"What is that blockhead's plan?" Cosima mumbled, as she marched off to where Percy and Annabeth were holding hands, at least they stopped the love fest. She grabbed the back of Percy's toga and began to drag him off. "Come on love birds the ship is this way." The ship was fairly big with one huge mast, there was no question it was Greek.

_But why have a Greek ship?_ Annabeth pondered, weren't they going to East Libya?

Putting that trifle detail aside Annabeth took in the ship, it was just like taking in the architecture of the Parthenon on Athens. I was beautiful, in its own quirky way, and Annabeth was in awe of it, she was seeing Greek history! She was about to go into mental break down mode this was one of her many dreams! To be honest very few would understand the 'beauty' Annabeth somehow saw in the barnacle covered all brown ship that smelled of illness and _monsters_. It had one huge mast and a few ores for rowing, should they ever be needed.

Cosima looked at Annabeth stars dancing in her eyes as she stared at the boat as if it were pure gold, and to make it even better the Percy boy was too! _Great, just great! I'm bagged with two nutcases!_ Cosima internally growled to hell with niceness she wanted to push them off the docks!

**_Oh, stuff it child, you know very well you enjoy their company!_**

"AH! The voice is back. EXCELLENT." Cosima said aloud total sarcasm intended.

**_You're avoiding my statement._**

"Sorry. I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person." Cosima smirked to herself.

**_Oh really! Don't even try fool! I now more than you could ever hope. Want to know how many stars are in the universe? How many galaxies? The nearest planet with life? Where the void is? How Chaos came into being?_**

"Yet despite the look on my face... you're still talking." Cosima drawled as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a yawn of boredom. At this point Annabeth and Percy began to worry greatly over Cosima's mental stability.

"Cosima?" Annabeth asked timidly, not sure if she was about to tread on dangerous ground. "Do you suffer from insanity?"

**_Yes! Admit it child! YOU ARE INSANE!_**

_Doesn't that make you insane too?_

**_Touché._**

"Oh no Annabeth, I don't suffer from insanity." Annabeth gave a sigh of relief at this. "I enjoy every minute of it!" Annabeth let out a strangled gasp, of course SHE would say that! And 'course all the while Percy was laughing his ass of along with "The Voice" in Cosima's head. "Come on Annie! Smiles all round!" Cosima said while pulling at the ends of Annabeth's mouth to form a forced smile, before she pushed her onto the boat.

Cosima smirked evilly, but somehow still made the stupid mistake of closing her eyes as she stepped on the boat with a proud look on her face, only to be tripped by and even eviler smirking Annabeth who had her foot sticking out casually. Percy had the "normal" entrance he walked on before leaning against the railing of the boat, the girls needed to burn off some steam anyway plus he wasn't stupid like people thought he knew when not to mess with Annabeth and now wasn't the time.

With the sun dipping below the vanishing point Percy felt his senses escalate as the moon pecked above the horizon its silvery glow lighting the thee dark night sky up. Percy felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around only to have Annabeth plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Time for bed Seaweed Brain." Annabeth dragged him below deck to a set of doors that were right next to each other. "Cosima is in that one." Annabeth pointed to the right. "She could only get one other room for a… _couple_." Annabeth whispered the word, it didn't sound as though she hated it, and in fact it seemed she rather enjoyed the word when it associated her and him.

Walking in they saw the room wasn't very big, it had a fairly large bed big enough for the two of them Percy shuddered at the thought of them sleeping together.

_Cosima just HAD to do this to me._ Percy grumbled internally as Annabeth took a quick look at Percy before undoing her braid and sandals before slowly inching her silvery stola up her tan legs before she took the entire thing off, and Percy thank every god under the moon that Annabeth had a white tunic underneath no matter how thin and flimsy it was at least she was covering herself. Annabeth laid down on the bed looking up at Percy with a questioning look seeing as he was still standing at the door.

"Come on Percy, I'm not gonna bite." Annabeth gave a giggle, which really didn't help with the mood she was setting. "Maybe." She whispered as Percy took a step forward. Percy took off his shoes before sitting on the edge of the bed, this didn't seem to appease Annabeth so she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled him down next to her before proceeding to lay her head on his chest. Percy sighed but didn't move when he saw Cosima she was going to get an earful Percy would make sure of that.

* * *

A scream erupted from above deck and Percy and Annabeth were out of bed as fast as the speed of light, they ran up to the deck to see one of the crew members on the ship holding Cosima around the neck.

"You insolent bitch!" he yelled at her off in the corner two people one boy and one girl were chained together fear in their eyes. This was no good they were mortals so Percy couldn't use his sword nor could Annabeth use her knife.

Clenching his hand into fists Percy ran up to the man who was choking Cosima planning on landing a good punch to the back of his head only to have his head twisted behind him and Riptide in its coin form was taken out of his pocket in his toga and turned into his sword. The cold metal was currently right up against the blood vein in his neck, there was no way Percy was going to be able to move if he wanted to live.

Annabeth had been forced into a pair of chains which were currently around her hands. She held her head low thinking, she needed a plan and fast, she might last a day or so but Cosima only hand minutes before the lack of air caused her to pass out.

That's when the man that was choking Cosima conked her over the head so was dazed before throwing her over the edge of the boat into the murky water of the Mediterranean Sea.

"NO!"

Cosima didn't even flinch something inside her calmed her haywire nerves. Could this really be happening? Cosima let her body slowly sink in the ocean, _well this is the end_ Cosima thought.

* * *

**A.N. Yeah! I gave you a hint on who the person Cosima warned Annabeth was, don't know who? Reread it.**

**Can I say I am really disapointed? yeah I am, I will post my next chapter soon, I guess I should be thankful at least one person had enough time to review... ugh.**

**Wolfie**


End file.
